


Weary Traveler

by Rosealyn



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), Confusion, Cute Kids, Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Ghosts, Guardian Angels, Haunted Houses, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Racism, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Socks, Timeline Shenanigans, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosealyn/pseuds/Rosealyn
Summary: World weary, Sans moves himself and Papyrus into an old house on in the outskirts of New Ebbot, with it came you, the live in cleaning lady, no questions asked. Trust is hard earned in this world, and quite honestly you freaked them out a bit. What's with the strange noises? Why's their stuff moving about? And most importantly, that sock is still there!





	1. The Prologue

The house had sold. It surprised you at first, this place had been on market for nearly a decade, it's past was well enough known that it caused chills to pass down spines when it was looked upon. The new owners were a pair of skeletal monsters, one extremely tall and boisterous while the other was just taller than you, and a bit lazy. Sans, the smaller, didn't like you. This was a fact clear as day. Whenever you were in the vicinity of his brother, Papyrus, he always seemed to be on edge. That sort of love was endearing, but his hard stare made you sweat from time to time as if your sins crawled along your back.

 

It had been so long since anyone had set foot into the home, and you lived on the property as well. You had kept the place clean since there was no one else around to care for the old building. After the two moved in, you continued with your duties. You wanted to get to know the brothers but Sans made this very hard, however understandable it was. Humans were not very kind creatures and had a terrible habit of lashing out with fear. You were human, one they did not know and trust.  
Monsters were new things, and as with all new things, they were gawked at without restraint. Tact seemed to fly right out of the human mind. The stares, the ducking whispers, and the non-consensual touching were getting out of hand. Then when the shock and awe passed, the voices rose. As with all unknowns, there was fear and with fear came hostility.

 

Laws were passed stating that monsters and humans were equals, citizenship was granted and yet humans still dissented. The hate groups were more of an annoying nuisance than any real threat, but it was still a problem. That's why Sans chose a secluded home where he and his brother could rest in peace [heh]. It was close enough to New Ebbot, the Monster town, but far enough away from Old Ebbot, the human city.

 

You only hope that perhaps one day you could be friends with these two monsters from below.


	2. The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brother's move in.

"MISS CARETAKER!” Papyrus called to you from the front hall, "WE'RE HERE!"

 

You stepped down the stairs carrying a mop and bucket, "Welcome back, sirs. I'm happy to see you have arrived safely. Will you be needing help bringing in the last of your boxes?"

 

"nope." Sans, ever constant, appeared next to his taller brother. His blank stare still had you on edge. You've seen how animated those eye sockets of his could get, and yet whenever he looked at you, it was as if he was judging your very Soul.

 

"WOWIE BROTHER!" Papyrus clapped his hands, "YOU ACTUALLY DID SOME WORK…” His sockets narrowed, “ARE YOU FEELING ALRIGHT?"

 

"never better paps, you could say most days i just don't have the stomach for a skele-ton of work.” Sans plopped down on the couch, “now i'm bone tired."

 

Papyrus shook with barely contained 'rage,' "SANS I SWEAR TO THE GREAT DOG GOD! WE JUST GOT HERE FOR STARS SAKE. HUMAN I APOLOGIZE FOR MY BROTHER'S INCESSANT NEED TO MAKE HORRIBLE PUNS. PLEASE IGNORE THEM." It had been just like this when they were visiting the house as well. Despite the perceived displeasure, you could Tell Papyrus actually liked a few of his brother’s puns.

 

You nod to him, "Very well sir. Please excuse me, if you do not require any further assistance, I shall take my leave.” You put your cleaning materials away, hanging up your apron. “There is spaghetti in the kitchen, should you want it. The child ambassador, Frisk informed me it is a favorite of yours. It has been prepared with monster food and magic, so supplements are not necessary. Enjoy, sirs." With a soft click of the closet door, you headed towards the front, intent on leaving the boys to their peace.

 

"WAIT, MISS CARETAKER, WILL WE SEE YOU AGAIN?" The young skeleton looked hopeful. "I WISH TO BECOME YOUR FRIEND."

 

You smile, a genuine grin, "Of course, sir. I shall return in the morning to do my duties. Your brother has made his lack of opinion clear, but would you like me to return early and make breakfast?"

 

Papyrus gasped, you wondered how a skeleton could be so animated. "OH COULD WE CRAFT IT TOGETHER?"

 

You bow your head slightly, "If you do so desire, sir.”

 

"CAN WE SANS?" Sans looked ready to argue, but at the puppy dog stare, he caved with a sigh and nod, "YAY! HUMAN, I RAISE AT SIX O'CLOCK ON THE DOT. IS THAT OKAY WITH YOU?"

 

"But of course, sir." The sky was painted in a wash of colors as the sunset, "I shall bid you goodnight, sirs." This time neither stopped you. The fog was picking up on the forest path, obscuring your retreating form as darkness descended.

 

Papyrus closed the door and turned to his brother, hands on hips, "BROTHER."

 

Sans groaned, "i just don't like humans paps don't try to force me to like her too. watch your back would ya?"

 

Papyrus sighed, relaxing his stance, "VERY WELL BROTHER. I SHALL STAY ATTENTIVE, BUT I HAVE A GOOD FEELING ABOUT HER. WE SHALL BE GREAT FRIENDS."

 

"sure paps." Sans started towards the kitchen, carefully checking the still hot plates in an otherwise immaculate room. They looked pretty good.

 

It was pretty good.

.

.

.

You turned back to look at the old house, for so long having stood tall and alone. It was a good thing, having those boys here. Things had begun to become stagnant, those two would certainly liven things up a bit. You could only hope that the others would behave themselves. Their actions were truly unpredictable. 

 

The darkness of the night didn’t bother you as you followed a rough forest path. A full moon was on the rise and stars began to peak into existence. You placed your hand on a tree and breathed out. From one moment to the next the fog around you took form. Laughter and whispering voices echoed around you.

 

“Miss!” A young child, maybe around the age of ten ran up to you, grabbing your hand, “Good Evening!”

 

You used your free hand to ruffle their hair, “Good Evening Chippo. How was your day?”

 

The child giggled, “I was playing with the others! We played tag and hide and seek and-and lots of other things! It was really fun. I haven’t seen any of the others this lively in a long time. We have new tenanates, yeah?”

 

You nodded as you continued on your walk, “Indeed, young one. Their names are Sans and Papyrus. They are skeletons. You and Papyrus would get along splendidly, Sans is a bit protective though, so I’d wait until he thaws to us a bit.” You greeted   
some older figures as you passed by, smiles a plenty.

 

“OOO!” Chippo ran ahead, jumping around, “We haven’t had any skeletons in a while. Are they going to stay? The last ones didn’t stay.”

 

“I think they just might.” You nodded, “They like it here, but for now we must tread lightly. It is still early on, we don’t want to scare them away.”

 

“Course!” Chippo giggled, “I’m gonna go tell the others your back! Bye Miss!” The child ran off.

 

You chuckled to yourself, that child hand an endless amount of energy. A figure stepped up to your side and began walking with you, “Hello Cora.”

 

“Hello, Miss.” The young woman greeted back, “Chip has been talking all day about our new neighbors. I’ll try to keep the others from getting to close for now, but you and I both know we can’t keep them away for too long. They’re to curious for their own good.”

 

You nodded, “I’ll try to get the brothers used to the idea of all of us, but I have to get Sans to stop being so frigid first. I may have to explain what happened here.”

 

Cora looked into the forest, the darkness, “Perhaps. Hopefully, he will understand. It has been too long since a monster passed through the gates. And now there are two.” She sighed, “Time will tell.”

 

“Indeed. I shall bid you goodnight, Cora. There are some things I must take care of.” You stared into the distance

 

She followed your gaze to a small old building in a clearing. “Oh. Please do be careful Miss.”

 

“Of course.” You smiled at her, “I will see you later.”

 

She giggled, “As if the others would allow it any other way.”

 

You left her side, walking to the clearing and entering the building.


	3. The Brother's Breakfast

Strange noises had kept him up most of the night, not that he got much sleep on a normal one, but Papyrus was curious beyond belief.

 

"This is an old house." You intoned, carefully chopping up some tomatoes for the omelets you were making. It became clear early on that Papyrus only knew how to make Spaghetti, you were determined to broaden his horizons. "A lot of different things could cause what you described. Wind, passing traffic, sometimes animals outside."

 

"IT DIDN'T SOUND LIKE IT WAS ANY OF THOSE THINGS, BUT OKAY." His sockets widened as you flipped the stuffed eggs. "WOWIE! THAT IS SOME FINE CULINARY SKILLS. DO YOU THINK YOU COULD TEACH ME MORE?"

 

You were fine with it, but... Your eyes slid to the skeleton who seemed to be sleeping at the table, something told you he was wide awake. "I would be honored to teach you some new things, sir, however, I have a pretty full schedule. Perhaps later in the day." Sans didn't seem like a morning person and you wanted to at least try to get to know both of them.

 

"SIGH. I WOULD HATE TO INTERRUPT YOUR VERY IMPORTANT WORK. BUT I DO LOOK FORWARD TO A LESSON EVENTUALLY. MAYBE UNDYNE COULD COME OVER SOMEDAY, TOO." *Papyrus struck a pose. Then he took his seat.

 

“Perhaps.” You finished the omelets, adding some fruit to the side, and topping it off with a glass of milk for each, as Papyrus had insisted upon it. "Here you are, sirs." You placed the plated food before them, quickly cleaning up the mess you had made. "Should you need anything, do not hesitate to call.”

 

"You Aren't Eating With Us?" Stars above those puppy dog eyes.

 

You smiled gently, "No sir, thank you sir, but I..."

 

Sans' head tilted up, a glare in his eyes, "we insist."

 

You blinked, "Oh..." It took you only a moment to make up a quick fruit salad for yourself. You cleared your throat and sat with a plate of your own, "Alright then. Thank you, sir." You and Sans are in relative silence, only responding to Papyrus who chartered throughout the entire meal. Despite the one who clearly had a problem with you, you enjoyed the meal. It had been a long time since you spent any meaningful time with a living person.

 

"LET ME HELP WITH WASH UP MISS CARETAKER. IT'S ONLY RIGHT." *Papyrus struck a pose.

 

"If you insist, sir. Thank you." Sans stayed face planted at the table while the two of you made quick work of the dishes. "I appreciate your help, sir. If you need anything, give me a call. Have a good day, sirs." You left the room, stopping by a cleaning closet on your way out.

 

Papyrus grinned and turned to his brother expectantly.

 

Sans grumbled, "she may make good food, but I still don't like her. that lady doesn't make any sense."

 

Papyrus huffed but said nothing. He was passing through the living room when he stopped and started. There on the floor by the couch was a sock. The very same sock always made it to that place. Papyrus sucked in a breath, "Sans. Why. Is. That. There?"

 

"heh..." Sans' forehead beaded with blue droplets of sweat, "whoops."


End file.
